When love & trust are gone
by Iamvy3
Summary: [CHAP 4 UP] balas dendam tidak hanya akan menyakiti orang yang ingin kau sakiti karna mungkin itu juga akan menyakiti orang yang kau cintai. Ia tak seharusnya bermain-main dengan perasaan seseorang/ 'i swear i'll never hurt him' / karena itu mustahil memperalat seseorang tanpa menyakitinya kan? pair: JaeYong [Jaehyun x Taeyong] & another pair of NCT and EXO
1. Chapter 1

WHEN LOVE & TRUST ARE GONE

.

.

JAEYONG

JAEHYUN X TAEYONG

NCT

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Feeling used…but I'm still love_

 _I can't see the end of this story_

 _._

 _._

 _I miss you_

 _When I can't sleep_

 _Do you miss me like I miss you?_

 _._

 _._

 _It hurts me everytime I see you_

 _Realize me how much I need you_

 _._

 _._

 _I don't mean no harm_

 _._

 _._

 _You don't care_

 _You don't give a damn about me_

 _You never notice, that you are slowly killing me_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note:

Banzaiiiiiii~

Vy~ balik dengan ff terbaru ^^)/

aku tau ini masih ngambang bgt wkwk

buat para readers yang udah pernah baca i'll stand by you dan udah repot-repot kasih review thank youuuu

but i'm so sorry if i can't accept your request to make a sequel for that ff, cause i don't have any idea lol maybe next time(?) i can't promise

okay, i'm done

 _see you at next chapter!_

 _Bye~_

 _Muach~_


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 1

JAEYONG

JAEHYUN X TAEYONG

NCT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Takut adalah jalan menuju kegelapan, takut mendorong orang menjadi marah, marah membuat orang menjadi benci, dan benci menggiring orang memasuki penderiataan_.

* * *

Disebuah kamar rumah sakit ada sesosok anak berusia 10thn yang terus-menerus menangis.

' _Hyung pembohong ! aku benci hyung!'_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" JUNG JAEHYUN?!"

" Hi hyung~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"astaga aku pikir tadi aku salah orang, apa yang sedang kau lakukan ditempat seperti ini?" yang tertua kedua berbicara masih dengan nada tidak percayanya-Johnny-

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya malas, "kupikir semua orang tau bahwa kampus adalah tempat untuk menimba ilmu _hyung_ ".

"YA! Apa barusan kau mencoba untuk mengatakanku bodoh?!"

"sudahlah Johnny" ,yang tertua diantara mereka bertiga mencoba melerai.

"tapi benar apa yang dikatakan Johnny Jae, kami berdua sama sekali tidak menyangka kau akan mendaftar kuliah disini, maksudku kami tidak pernah tau kau memiliki ketertarikan sebelumnya terhadap seni" yang tertua kembali berbicara sedikit banyak ia cukup bingung bahwa junior mereka yang adalah sahabat sehidup semati mereka mendaftar dikampus ini.

Yang paling muda menghela nafas, merasa dirinya akan diintrogasi oleh kedua _hyung_ tersayangnya

" _K'ARTS_ bukanlah sekolah yang buruk" jawabnya sekenanya

"aku tahu itu bodoh, yang dimaksud Taeil _hyung_ adalah kenapa kau mendaftar kemari? Aku pikir kau lebih memilih sekolah bisnis atau kedokteran mengingat otakmu yang terlampau _genius_ itu Jae. Dan seni(?) serius aku meragukan bakat yang kau miliki, ingatkan aku Taeil _hyung_ , siapa bocah yang bahkan harus ikut kelas tambahan dimusim panas untuk memperbaiki nilai pelajaran seninya yang sangat mengerikan dulu"

Benar kedua orang ini tak habis pikir mengapa Jaehyun harus mendaftar kuliah ditempat yang sama seperti mereka.

 _Korea National University of Arts (K'ARTS)_ adalah salah satu universitas seni terbaik di korea. Tolong garis bawahi kata _seni_. Universitas ini bisa dibilang _rumah_ bagi para artis dan banyak pelaku seni lainnya. Bahkan ada juga program yang membimbing artis muda berbakat agar bakatnya terus berkembang dan sesuai dengan bidangnya.

Universitas ini juga disebut sebagai _akar_ dari berbagai pelaku seni di Korea.

Tidak heran jika Taeil dan Johnny melanjutkan studi mereka disini dan mengambil kelas music, mengingat keduanya memiliki ketertarikan dan juga bakat dibidang ini.

Sebut saja Taeil yang sedari dulu menyukai yang namanya _bernyanyi_ , dan itu bukanlah sebuah omong kosong.

 _vocal voice_ -nya adalah yang terbaik seangkatannya.

Sedangkan Johnny, dia memang tidak memilki bakat dibidang tarik-suara, untuk itu ia mengambil instrumental music ( _Bachelor of music)_.

Kemampuannya dalam memainkan piano patut diacungi jempol, lagipula Johnny bercita-cita menjadi seorang _pianist_ sejak kecil, seperti kedua orang tuannya.

Dan Jaehyun, ya Tuhan anak itu bahkan tidak tau apa-apa tentang seni dan tiba-tiba saja mereka menemukan Jaehyun akan bersekolah disini. Jadi mereka cukup waras untuk bertanyakan?.

Taeil mencoba berpikir positif seperti:

 _Mungkin dongsaeng-nya ini hanya tidak pernah memberitahu mereka kalau dia menyukai seni_

 _Mungkin dongsaeng-nya ini memiliki bakat terpendam_

" jadi…. Jaehyun kelas apa yang kau ambil?" Johnny kembali bertanya

Dan dengan wajah _innocent_ -nya jaehyun menjawab " school of dance "

"DANCE!" Taeil dan Johnny berteriak bersamaan, mereka dibuat terkejut berkali-kali… _debaak_ ada apa dengan pagi yang cerah ini.

"kau….." ohh Johnny dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar

"bisa dance?" sambung Taeil

"i-iya…" Jaehyun sendiri jelas ragu dengan apa yang dikatakannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi music mengalun keras disalah satu ruangan, terlihat tiga orang namja didalam ruang tersebut.

Dua diantaranya sedang terbaring dilantai dengan keringat dan nafas tak teratur dan satunya masih sibuk menggerakan seluruh persendian yang ada ditubuhnya untuk bergerak mengikuti alunan music, sebelum kemudian berhenti dan berjalan kesisi meja dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meneguknya hingga habis.

" Tae~ ayo kita pulang tubuhku mati rasa" salah satu namja merengek sambil berguling-guling dilantai -Yuta-

Taeyong namja tampn-cantik yang dipanggil mengabaikannya, dan malah balik bertanya kepada salah satu namja disamping Yuta.

" _hyung_ emm~ bolehkah aku menginap diapartementmu malam ini?" ia bertanya kepada namja tampan dengan surai blondenya yang kini sedang tersenyum lembut padanya –Ji Hansol-

"kau tidak ingin _pulang_?" itu Yuta yang bertanya

" _ani_ , _dia_ pulang hari ini dan aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan-nya " jawab Taeyong datar, moodnya tiba-tiba turun derastis

" Tae, aku pikir _dia_ merindukanmu dan-" ucapan Yuta terhenti ketika Taeyong mulai menatapnya tajam

" aku pikir _dia_ bahkan tidak pernah peduli " Taeyong mengucapkannya dengan nada kelewat dingin.

Menyadari mood Taeyong semakin buruk, Hansol berinisiatif mengambil tasnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju Taeyong, merangkul pundak sang- _sahabat_ tercinta.

"baik, dan aku ingin makan malam dari _chef_ Taeyong sebagai bayaran" dan Taeyong hanya tersenyum.

Yuta berteriak tidak terima," Hansol _hyung_ , itu jelas tidak adil, aku juga ingin makan masakan Taeyong !"

Hansol menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek "minggu ini Taeyong milikku, jadwalmu minggu depan _yakisoba_ !"

Mendengarnya Yuta mendengus, jengah dengan jadwal yang mereka buat untuk memonopoli taeyong.

" _hyung,_ aku bersumpah minggu depan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau dekat-dekat dengan Taeyongku, dan berhenti memanggilku _yakisoba_ ! dasar tiang listrik berjalan !".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Note :_

 _Hi~~ Vy_ balik lagi

 _Hope you enjoyed with first chap from (when love and trust are gone)_

aku tau tidak perlu diucapkan chap kali ini emang pendek -_-"

Tapi serius ini susah tau, beberapa hari terakhir aku emang lagi uring-uringan buat ngembangin ini ide.

Aku sudah punya _character_ , _plot, problem_ sampai _klimaks-nya_ tapi sedikit bingung nentuin _setting_ yang cocok dan gimana cara memulai chap 1 ini.

 _Big thanks for my bestfriend who help me to wash mybrain wkwkwk_

Jujur ff ini akan Vy buat untuk beberapa chap mungkin 9, 10 atau lebih. Setidaknya ini bukan Oneshoot/ twoshoot seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Ahhh~ dan Vy gak pernah bosen bwt bilang makasihhhhhhhhh untuk _readers_ yang udah nyempetin kasih _Review_. Astaga review kalian yang buat aku muter otak buat lanjutin ni ff wkwkwk

 _Ok, I'm done_

 _See you at the next chap_

 _Bye_

 _Muach~~~~~_


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 2

JAEYONG

JAEHYUN X TAEYONG

NCT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Meja makan itu terlihat sunyi karena hanya diisi sesosok namja yang menatap seluruh makanan yang terhidang diatas meja dengan tidak berselera._

 _Namja itu tampan, sangat sungguh. Rahangnya tegas dengan tatapan tajam. Matanya menatap sedih bangku yang seharusnya diduduki oleh satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki._

 _Tapi orang itu tak pernah hadir. Tak pernah lagi ada untuknya._

" _setidaknya pulang dan makan bersamaku, apakah sesulit itu Taeyongie"ucapnya dengan suara bergetar._

* * *

Sesosok namja tampan mencoba menyibak tirai berharap sinar matahari yang masuk dapat membangunkan _princess_ -nya yang masih tertidur lelap, tapi bukan Taeyong jika ia akan langsung terbangunkan?

Namja tadi berjalan menuju sisi ranjang, duduk ditepian sambil memandangi mahluk Tuhan yang entah mengapa diciptakan begitu sempurna, tepian sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman lembut.

Ia mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai sang _-princess_ yang selembut kapas.

" Yongie… kupikir ini sudah waktunya kau bangun dari tidur cantikmu sebelum kita terlambat datang dikelas pagi kita hari ini "

"ehmm…" erangan kecil itu menandakan sang- _princess_ yang mencoba untuk terbangun, dan dengan perlahan kelopak mata itu membuka memperlihatkan sepasang mata hitam yang indah bak mutiara.

"pagi Hansol _hyung_ ~" sapa sang- _princess_ dengan suara khas orang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Pagi _Princess~_ "

 _Bugh_

Dan sebuah bantal mendarat telak diwajah sang namja tampan.

"berhenti memanggilku _Princess_! , aku namja sama sepertimu jika kau lupa _hyung_!"

Setelah teriakan tadi, kemudian disusul oleh suara debuman keras yang berasal dari pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup kasar oleh sang _-princess_ dengan tidak berprikepintuan.

Sedangkan Hansol sendiri yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil, " _namja(?)_ , hahaha kadang aku memang sering lupa kalau dia namja, tidak ada namja yang suka meraju dan bertingkah menggemaskan sepertinya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Taeyongie~~" sebuah teriakan yang sama sekali tidak merdupun terdengar, sang pemilik suara menghempaskan tubuhnya memeluk sang namja dengan surai putih keungungannya. Sedangkan Taeyong, _namja_ yang barusan dipeluk hanya terlihat pasrah. Cukup terbiasa dengan tingkah ajaib sahabatnya.

" _hyung_ minggu ini Yongie milikku, kau menjauhlah darinya!"

Hansol yang mendengarnya sama sekali tidak memperdulikan teriakan sahabat _yakisoba_ -nya dan malah semakin mendekat kearah Taeyong, menyampirkan salah satu tangan-nya diatas bahu sang sahabat.

"ishh…. _hyung_ kau terlalu dekat !, menjauh kau, menjauh dari Taeyongku"

" enak saja Yongie milik kita bersama bodoh! "

"tapi minggu ini jatahku _hyung_ ~!"

Orang yang tidak mengenal mereka mungkin akan salah paham mendengar kata ambigu yang dikeluarkan oleh Yuta, tapi untuk sebagian orang yang sudah terbiasa dipaksa mendengar atau melihat adegan-adegan ambigu yang mereka ciptakan, tentu mereka tidak akan ambil pusing.

Yuta – Taeyong – Hansol, ketiganya memang cukup dekat, well mereka sudah menjalin pertemanan sejak mereka belum lahir kedunia hahaha berlebihan kah? Tentu tidak.

Orang tua merekapun sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Dan untuk sebuah alasan tertentu Yuta dan Hansol bersikap _overprotective_ terhadap Taeyong. Rasa sayang, ingin memilki, dan keinginan untuk terus bersama membuat keduanya benar-benar menempeli Taeyong kemanapun.

Melihat kedua sahabatnya sibuk bertengkar yang mungkin tidak akan selesai dalam waktu singkat, Taeyong memilih meninggalkan keduannya dan berjalan terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah! Taeyong kau sudah datang, kemari sebentar aku ada perlu denganmu"

"ada apa _coach_? "

"berapa kali kubilang kau hanya perlu memanggilku hyung Tae" Yunho sang pelatih dancenya memprotes

" _arraseo hyung_ … jadi ada apa? "

" kenalkan dia murid baru namanya _Jung Jaehyun_ , Jae dia seniormu namanya _Lee Taeyong_ "

Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya kesisi Yunho, baru sadar jika ada orang lain berdiri disampingnya. Taeyong memandang si namja bernama Jung Jaehyun itu dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

Pasalnya namja itu sedari tadi memandangnya intens dengan mata yang tidak berkedip dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Ia mulai berpikir apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?

"Jae…?" pelatih mencoba melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah namja itu, mungkin dia sedikit heran karena bukannya mencoba memperkenalkan diri. Namja itu justru diam dengan ekspresi wajah aneh. Hey, anak ini sedang tidak kerasukan hantukan?

" Jaehyun…!" lagi Yunho hyung mencoba memanggilnya sembari menepuk pundaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berdiam disisi Yunho hyung, yang kudengar ia adalah seorang pelatih atau bisa dikatakan guru di kelas dance yang khusus untuk para senior disemester 5.

Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Bukankah aku baru masuk yang berarti aku masih berada pada tingkat pertama. Yahh simplenya semua mahasiswa di _K'ARST_ diwajibkan memiliki mentor yang merupakan senior mereka di semester 4-7. Dan itu berlaku untuk 2 semester. Dan disinilah aku menunggu seseorang yang akan menjadi mentorku.

Tak berselang lama pintu ruang dance terbuka memperlihatkan sosok yang aku pikir tak nyata bagiku. _Hell_! Aku masih berada diduniaku kan? Bukan dalam dunia komik atau dunia khayalan yang biasa kulihat di TV ketikaku masih kecil kan?.

Bagaimana cara aku mendeskripsikannya dalam kata-kata ya, bahkan kata sempurna tak cukup untuk menggambarkan seindah apa mahluk Tuhan didepanku ini.

Postur tubuhnya tinggi tapi tak lebih tinggi dariku, tubuhnya ramping, seketika aku mulai berpikir bagaimana ya rasanya mendekapnya dari belakang?, garis rahangnya tegas, bibirnya-tipis- berwarna pink alami, sepertinya itu lembut, bagaimana jika aku kecup?, dan matanya, seketika aku ingin mengerang.

Keindahan macam apa yang kau ciptakan Tuhan, ini sungguh menyesatkan !.

Dan kemudian aku merasakan tepukan dibahuku, mengembalikan kesadaranku.

"N-Nee _hyung_ " dan setelahnya Yunho _hyung_ tertawa menggelikan.

"hahahaha, aku tidak akan terkejut melihatmu terpaku ditempat Jae, semua orang melakukannya ketika pertamakali melihat Taeyong jadi aku tidak heran"

"bagaimana dia cantik kan?" sambungnya

" _hyung_ " namja bernama Taeyong itu menatap Yunho hyung tajam

"ha-ha-ha-ha" aku hanya tertawa garing, well kau benar Yunho hyung dia cantik.

"jadi _hyung_ ada apa?" Taeyong bertanya

"Ah benar! aku hampir melupakannya, jadi Tae mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi mentor Jaehyun"

" ap-apa? Aku sudah menjadi mentornya Winwin _hyung,_ aku tidak bisa menerimanya" protesnya

"tapi winwin sedang cuti semester, jadi kau _free_ "

"tapi _hyung_ kau tahu aku bagaimanakan?" ucap Taeyong masih terus membujuk _coach-_ nya

"aku tahu Tae, tapi aku tidak bisa memilih orang lain selain kau, anak ini- _melirik Jaehyun_ \- sedikt berbeda, dan kau adalah murid terbaik yang kumiliki jadi aku tidak bisa menerima penolakan" setelah mengucapkannya Yunho bergegas pergi sebelum kembali mendengar protes Taeyong yang lainnya.

Sepeninggal Yunho, ruangan dance itu didominasi oleh keheningan.

Jaehyun yang sibuk memandangi mahluk indah didepannya dan Taeyong yang sibuk menggerutu tentang _coach-_ nya yang luar biasa menyebalkan pagi ini.

"jadi…Jaehyun- _ssi_ aku Lee Taeyong yang akan menjadi mentormu untuk dua semester kedepan" ucap Taeyong datar.

"Ah! N-nee mohon bimbingannya _sunbae_ " tapi Jaehyun sama-sekali tidak mempermasalkan intonasi suara milik sang senior.

"baiklah, mulai besok kita akan berlatih atau setidaknya berdiskusi tentang masalah pelajaran diruangan ini setiap hari dari jam 4 sore, apa kau mengerti Jaehyun _ssi_ "

"mengerti _sunbae_!" dan Jaehyun meninggal ruangan itu dengan senyum bodohnya

' _Sampai jumpa lagi hyung cantik'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ini gara-gara KAU !" Yuta berteriak menyalahkan Hansol

"apa? Aku? Yang benar saja. Jika kau tidak mengajak ribut Yongie tidak akn meninggalkan kita" bela Hansol

"itu salahmu yang selalu mengganggu waktu berduaanku dengan Yongie, bukankah kita sepakat bahwa minggu ini adalah jatahku untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya~?"

Hansol menatap bingung sahabatnya, nada suara Yuta lebih terdengar seperti rengekan bayi yang sangat mengganggu indra pendengarannya.

"well, aku tidak bisa mempercayakan Yongie seluruhnya padamu selama seminggu"

"Yaa!"

"ngomong-ngomong Yuta semalam _dia_ menelponku" Hansol mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"apa yang sibodoh itu katakan?"

"ck, jaga ucapanmu Yuta. Seperti biasa _dia_ bertanya apa Yongie sedang bersamaku, apa ia sudah makan, dan bagaimana keadaannya"

" _hyung_ disatu sisi aku merasa simpati tapi disisi lain aku juga tak bisa memaafkannya begitu mudah"

"kau benar, apa yang ia lakukan pada Taeyong dulu itu sudah sangat keterlaluan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentingan dentingan piano mengalun lembut, pemuda Chicago itu menari-narikan jemarinya diatas tuts-tuts piano dengan indahnya. Disatu sisi pemuda dengan suara lembutnya-Moon taeil- mengiringinya dengan bernyanyi.

Mereka berdua terlihat menikmati kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sampai dimana Johnny menghentikan permainannya dan taeil yang menatapnya bingung.

" _hyung,_ tidakkah sikap jaehyun kali ini benar-benar aneh?"

"aneh bagaimana maksudmu john?"

"yaa tentu saja aneh, ini bukan hanya soal dia memiliki bakat atau tidak _hyung_. Tapi kita berdua sama-sama tahu anak itu bahkan argghh kau tahu maksudkukan _hyung?_ "

Taeil menghela nafas lelah, jika berbicara tentang Jaehyun sejujurnya mereka berdua tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti.

Bagi mereka Jaehyun itu seperti dua sisi mata koin dimana kau hanya bisa melihat satu diantara keduanya.

" _hyung I always thought about this before, about he have two faces. The first face, he show to the world and the second face, he never show anyone_ "

Dan Taeil membenarkan ucapan Johnny dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note:**

 _Hi ^^~ . I'm sorry for take this long to write this next chap_ TT-TT

 _Well. I hope this chap can satisfying you_

Maaf ya gak bisa update cepat, masa-masa konsul buat mahasiswa lama sudah dimulai so I'm little busy with my responsibility.

Ada yang mau _oneshoot(?)_

Tentu aja otp-nya tetep JaeYong wkwk

Dan terimakasih banyak buat Riders yang udah kasih Vy Review juga saran… membantu banget.

Please tell me what are you think about this chap ,

And finally Thanks for reading^^/

 _Ok, I'm done_

 _See you at the next chap_

 _Bye_

 _Muach~~~~~_


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 3

 **JAEYONG**

 **JAEHYUN X TAEYONG**

 **NCT**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dua lelaki berpakaian hitam tersungkur_ _kelantai karena menerima beberapa tendangan telak dibagian perut dari tuan cukup puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan, sang tuan mulai menginjak kaki bahkan kepala bawahannya . Erangan kesakitan dari keduanya tak diindahkannya bahkan ia semakin menekan salah satu kakinya demi mendengar teriakan tertahan dari keduannya._

" _aku bahkan belum melihat si brengsek itu sampai detik ini. Apa kalian mencoba membohongi tuan kalian heh?"_

" _arrgh m-maafkan k-kami tuan muda, mohon a-ampuni kami"_

" _ka-kami berjanji! Akan menemukannya se-segera Arrgh!"_

 _Tendangan kembali dilayangkan sang tuan dibagian wajah sang anak buah._

" _tiga hari jika tidak, kupastikan dua peluru pistolku akan melubangi kepala kalian"_

* * *

Tiga namja tampan tengah menikmati hidangan makan siang mereka disalah satu meja kantin kampus. Johnny dan taeil kedua nama dari tiga namja tadi memandangi sang _dongsaeng_ tersayang mereka Jaehyun dengan pandangan bingung. Pasalnya sedari tadi seseorang yang menjadi object penglihatan mereka hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya sambil menggerutu kemudian tiba-tiba tersenyum layaknya idiot, oh yaampun jangan katakana sahabat mereka mulai gila sekarang.

"Jae-"

" _Hyung_ apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Lee Taeyong?" sebelum Taeil bertanya Jaehyun terlebih dahulu memotong ucapan sang _hyung._

"huh, apa?"

"ish aku bertanya apa kau mengenal seorang namja yang bernama Lee Taeyong?"

Tanda tanya besar muncul dalam kepala Johnny maupun Taeil.

"iya kami mengenalnya, Lee Taeyong yang kau maksud adalah anak semester 5 jurusan dance-kan" ucap taeil

"siapa juga dikampus ini yang tidak mengenal _flower boy_ kampus, tubuh tidak setinggi namja kebanyakan, pinggul ramping, mata belo hitam yang indah, bibir tipis dibingkai dengan wajah sempurna tipikal uke idaman" sambung Johnny dengan ekspresi mesum

"hilangkan ekspresi mesummu itu John" taeil menghela nafas lelah.

Jaehyun yang mendengarnya merasakan sesuatu yang terasa aneh dalam dirinya, perasaan tidak suka, tapi kenapa? Lagi pula apa yang di diskripsikan _hyung_ -nya itu memang tidak salah.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika mendengar Taeil _hyung_ bertanya padanya.

"memangnya kenapa kau menanyakannya Jae"

"hanya ingin tahu"

"jangan katakana kau menyukainya Jae" ini Johnny yang menyeletuk

"memang kalau iya kenapa?"

"berat, ia sudah memiliki dua namja dan kalaupun Taeyong memberikanmu kesempatan dua namja itu tidak akan membiarkannya"

"huh?"

.

.

.

" _hyung_ aku bilang aku tidak mau kenapa _hyung_ selalu memaksaku melakukannya sih!"

 _/"aku tidak mau tau! Kalau kau tidak datang, mati kau malam ini Lee taeyong!/_

 _Tut~_

" halo? Ya! _Hyung_ kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku ish"

"dari siapa Tae?"

"Baekhyun _hyung_ " Taeyong membalas dengan wajah terlipat

"ah dia memintamu menjadi modelnya lagi?" dan Taeyong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"kupikir-pikir itu bukan sesuatu hal yang buruk Tae, kau terlihat sangat cocok menjadi model benarkan Hansol hyung?"

"emm, aku setuju dengan Yuta kali ini"

"kalian tau pasti kenapa aku tidak ingin menjadi modelkan?"

"kau takut bertemu dengan- _nya_?, jangan terus menghindarinya seperti itu Tae"

"aku bukannya menghindar Yuta, hanya a-aku tidak tau bagaimana mengekspresikan diriku ketika berhadapan dengan- _nya_ " tangan Taeyong tiba-tiba terasa dingin dan perasaannya berubah menjadi cemas, ia tidak terlalu suka dengan topic yang mereka bicarakan.

Hansol mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan taeyong, dengan segera tangannya mulai menggenggam tangan taeyong hangat mencoba mengusir rasa cemasnya dan menatap yuta tajam mencoba mengatakan untuk tidak membahas lebih jauh

"apa kau masih membencinya? " Yuta sendiri terus bertanya dan mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang terus ditujukan padanya.

"ini tidak seperti aku membencinya, aku tidak mungkin bisa membencinya bahkan atas apa yang pernah ia timpakan padaku Yuta. Mau bagaimanapun ia tetaplah _hyung_ -ku satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. A-aku ha-hanya-" mata Taeyong mulai bergerak liar, pandangannya berubah takut sepertinya tanpa ia sadari bayangan masa lalu yang ingin ia lupakan tiba-tiba muncul dan berputar seperti kaset rusak.

Yuta yang menyadari kesalahannya segera membenamkan kepala Taeyong dalam dekapan hangatnya "aku mengerti Tae maafkan aku maaf, jangan mengingatnya ok, bersihkan pikiranmu, tarik nafasmu dalam dan hembuskan perlahan hanya coba ingat tentangku dan Hansol jangan pikirkan yang lain, maaf Tae maaf"

Hansol yang ada disebelah kiri Taeyong membelai kepala Taeyong lembut, membisikan kata _kami disini untukmu_ pada Taeyong, ia menatap sahabatnya sedih, ia dan Yuta jelas tau apa yang menyebabkan sahabat tersayang mereka sampai seperti ini, orang lain mungkin berpikir bahwa Taeyong adalah sosok kuat dan juga dingin tapi mereka tau Taeyong itu rapuh dan hangat di dalam.

.

.

.

"kau menghubunginya lagi?, tidak bisakah kau tidak memaksanya Baek?"

"tutup mulutmu, aku disini berusaha untuk bekerja dan adikmu itu memiliki apa yang kubutuhkan, dan aku tidak memaksanya Lee sehun aku memintanya membantuku. Dan panggil aku _hyung_ bodoh!"

Yang dibentak hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "itu pemaksaan _hyung_ , bukankah kau tau sendiri ia tidak menyukai menjadi model dalam majalahmu, berhenti mengganggu adikku"

"ck itu hanya pendapat konyolmu, aku tau dia menyukainya satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tak ingin adalah kau, dia terlalu takut bertemu denganmu"

Perkataan Baekhyun menamparnya telak, sedikit banyak itu menohok hatinya. Adiknya itu benar-benar menghindarinya kurang lebih dua tahun ini, tidak dirumah, dikampus atau dimanapun. Sehun sadar ia pantas mendapatkannya, kelakuannya dulu benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan, dia si brengsek yang selalu menyakiti dan menyalahkan semuanya pada adik kecilnya. Mengingat bagaimana tatapan Taeyong menatapnya kini membuatnya ingin menangis, oh tuhan betapa bodohnya ia dulu, seharusnya ia tidak bersikap kekanak-kanakan dan dewasa lebih cepat agar semuanya tidak perlu terjadi.

"sehun _-ah_ bersabarlah ok, Taeyong hanya butuh waktu untuk dirinya, aku yakin dia tidak membencimu, dia hanya butuh waktu untuk melupakan masa lalunya dan mengatasi phobianya. Kau hanya perlu bersabar dan terus mendukungnya semampumu" ucapan baekhyun mengembalikan senyumnya kembali, sahabatnya kini menjadi lebih bijak dan dewasa sejak berpacaran dengan park chanyeol *apa hubungannya-_-"

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru, ia terus melirik jam tangan mahalnya yang melingkar di tangan kanannya

"Jam 4 :15 ish aku terlambat ini semua gara-gara Kim _ssaem_ yang menyebalkan itu, kenapa juga ia harus memberikan _quiz_ disaat-saat terakhir pembelajaran"

Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia melihat ruang dance tepat beberapa langkah dihadapannya, ia berhenti di depan pintu dan sedikit merapikan penampilannya. Merasa cukup, ia memasang senyum terbaiknya, membuka pintu dan seketika pemandangan yang ia tangkap membuat matanya sakit.

Disana ia melihat Taeyong berbaring beralaskan paha namja asing yang sedang mengusap peluh Taeyong dengan pandangan sayang.

Taeyong yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka, membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menemukan jaehyun berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

"Jaehyun- _ssi_ kau terlambat 15 menit, tolong esok hari usahakan tepat waktu" usai mengatakanya taeyong bangkit dari acara berbaringnya.

"siapa namja itu?" ucapan dengan intonasi dingin itu mengejutkan Taeyong belum lagi pandangan tajam jaehyun yang mengarah tepat ke sang sahabat

"sopan sekali kau bocah! Datang terlambat, dan menanyakan namaku dengan tatapan tak bersahabat seperti itu, aku tidak tau anak angkatan pertama bisa sekurang ajar ini"

"siapa?" tatapan tajamnya kini ia arahkan ke taeyong, taeyong yang menerimanya seketika merasakan perasaan yang sungguh tak nyaman, ada apa dengan anak ini?, seingatnya jaehyun yang ia temui tadi pagi adalah namja tampan dengan tingkah idiot dan kelewat ceria semacam Yuta.

"dia-"

"aku _namjachingu-_ nya, apa masalahmu bocah" Yuta menanggapi dengan wajah masam ia bangkit berdiri mengambil tasnya, menyampirkannya disalah satu bahunya dan menghampiri taeyong yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya

"Tae aku pulang lebih dulu, hansol akan menjemputmu kau tidur malam ini ditempatku kan?" dan taeyong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, yuta yang melihatnya tersenyum lebar dan kemudian mengecup pelan kening taeyong

Jaehyun yang melihatnya hanya dapat mematung ditempat, dada kirinya terasa sakit, tangannya terkepal erat, aura disekitarnya memberat mendengar apa yang diucapkan yuta belum lagi tindakannya yang mengecup kening taeyong dengan sayang. Rasanya jaehyun ingin sekali memukul wajah yuta dengan salah satu tongkat baseball yang ada dirumahnya.

Sebelum yuta melewati pintu ia menyempatkan diri menatap tajam balik bocah yang ia anggap kurang ajar.

Setelah kepergian Yuta, hening beberapa saat. Taeyong bingung harus melakukan apa, taeyong bukanlah tipe yang banyak bicara dan mudah nyaman dengan orang baru jadi wajar jika ia merasa sedikit kikuk yahh meski itu tak nampak pada wajahnya.

Jaehyun sendiri sedang mencoba menenangkan diri, ia tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa sangat marah dan muak dalam waktu bersamaan ada apa dengan dirinya?. Memangnya kenapa jika namja asing tadi adalah _namjachingu_ Taeyong? apa urusannya? Oh yaampun ada apa dengannya sih.

Tanpa sadar jaehyun sedikit menggeram tertahan dengan sedikit mengusap rambutnya kasar persis seperti orang yang sedang mendapat masalah serius. Taeyong yang melihatnya sedikit heran.

' _ada apa dengan anak ini?'_

"Jae-jaehyun _ssi_ apa kau baik-baik saja?" Taeyong memberanikan diri bertanya

"TIDAK !" Jaehyun berteriak menjawab tentu saja itu membuat Taeyong terkejut

" _mi-mian sunbae_ aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, aku pikir aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja" jaehyun berucap menyesal

Taeyong mengangguk mengerti, "apa kau sedang tidak enak badan? Jika ia kita bisa mulai belajar besok jika kau mau?"

"tidak bukan begitu _sunbae_ sepertinya moodku tiba-tiba memburuk, aku jadi tidak semangat untuk belajar"

"apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" sebenarnya Taeyong hanya berbasa-basi saja mengatakannya, sejujurnya ia ingin cepat pulang bersama Hansol dan bersantai dirumah Yuta tapi tanggapan Jaehyun membuatnya menyesal menawarinya bantuan.

"Ada!" dan Jaehyun segera menarik dan mengenggam pergelangan sang _sunbae_ dan membawanya pergi. Membuat Taeyong melongo kebingungan. Mau dibawa kemana ia sekarang.

.

.

.

Berpasang-pasang mata menatap kagum sosok Jaehyun bukan-bukan karena parasnya yang tampan ayolah yang benar saja kalau yang menatapnya adalah namja dengan status _uke_ mungkin benar tapi yang menatapnya kagum adalah _namja-namja_ berstatus _seme_. Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Apa kalian pikir mereka ingin menjadikan sosok Jaehyun sebagai _uke_ ? oh yang benar saja! Jaehyun itu _ultimate top seme_ jadi apa yang kalian pikirkan itu salah besar. Mereka menatap kagum Jaehyun dikarenakan ia sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus dengan sosok mungil disampingnya sambil ' _Menggenggam'_ tangan sang namja mungil- _Lee Taeyong-_ yang merupakan _uke_ idaman semua para _seme_ di _KARTS_.

Jika yang mereka lihat itu Hansol atau Yuta mereka tidak akan heran, mereka berdua kan ' _sahabat'_ Taeyong tapi ini beda loh. Bukan Hansol maupun Yuta. Ini Jung Jaehyun anak semester pertama. Kenapa mereka bisa mengenal Jaehyun? Mudah saja, Jaehyun termasuk mahasiswa popular sejak kemunculannya dikampus ini.

Belum lagi marga Jung yang ia sandang. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Jung jaehyun anak kedua dari pembisnis nomor satu di korea dan beberapa Negara besar lainnya. Kau tidak mengenalnya? Kau pasti bercanda.

Jaehyun sendiri sadar betul kalau dirinya sedang ditatapi berpasang-pasang mata, jaehyun juga sadar jika ia terus saja menggenggam tangan _sunbae-_ nya sedari tadi.

' _hangat'_ itu yang jaehyun pikirkan seakan-akan tautan tangan taeyong memberikannya sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa ia sendiri deskripsikan.

Jaehyun terus menarik taeyong sampai masuk kedalam salah satu mobil termewah, _Maybach exelero_ berwarna hitam metalik yang terparkir cantik diarea parkir tersebut.

Taeyong yang melihatnya dibuat terkagum.

' _anak ini sekaya apasih?'_

"jaehyun _ssi-_ "

"Jaehyun, panggil saja begitu _sunbae_ dan bolehkah aku memanggilmu _hyung_?" ucap Jaehyun memotong ucapan Taeyong. taeyong yang mendengarnya menatap bingung jaehyun tapi tetap mengangguk mengiyakan permintaannya.

"jadi jaehyun kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

"bukankah _hyung_ tadi bersedia membantuku?" taeyong mengangguk lucu

"bantuan apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"berkencan", Taeyong mengangguk lagi ,eh tunggu apa tadi

"mwo?!" Taeyong menghadapkan kepalanya kearah Jaehyun dengan mata terbelalak imut.

Jaehyun sendiri hanya tersenyum menawan dengan kedua dimple-nya

" _hyung_ ayo kita berkencan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Note**_ **:**

Hi~~ apa ada yang merindukanku? Kurasa tidak ada ha-ha-ha

Ini sudah dilanjut, terimaksih banyak untuk para pembaca tercinta^^ yang telah menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejak dikotak review

 _I'm sorry for take this long to write this chap_

Vy lagi dalam kondisi mood yang sangat buruk-_-" Vy pusing dengan portal, krs, dpk, dan segala tetek bengek lainnya untuk semester ini dikampus _arggghhh_ pusing

Sudah gitu aja~

 _See you at the next chap_


End file.
